With a Bow on Top
by SinningBySilence
Summary: She told him no gifts. {Future established Outlaw Queen}


_**Well, this went in an entirely different direction than I originally planned. I wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic but never got around to it. Then I though I might be able to write something short and sweet and get it out a day or two later. Then this happened, and it's one giant cheeseball of sugary fluffiness tbh. Could resist, though, given all the OQ spoilers we've been getting. I'm so excited! :D**_

* * *

_With a Bow on Top_

_by SinningBySilence_

_-x-x-x-_

She told him no gifts.

The usual tacky staples of Valentine's Day—the flowers, the chocolates, the mushy cards—were all childish and immaterial. She'd also told him she had no interesting in making a big deal out of celebrating. Dinner at home, maybe with some candles and wine, was more than enough.

And that's exactly what he gave her.

Hours later, and she's in his arms, slowly drifting off as his fingers trace supple skin along her delicate curves. A content sigh escapes her as he presses a soft kiss to her shoulder. They're facing one another, wrapped up in her sheets, legs tangled together as she rests her forehead against his and her fingers run along the stubble of his cheek.

For a fraction of a moment, it doesn't seem real. The pale moonlight that leaves that familiar sparkle in his eye feels like an illusion. The warmth of his skin pressed against her feels like it could disappear any second. And as he touches her ever so gently, sending a shiver through her entire body, she can't help but wonder what she did to deserve this man.

The truth was she didn't deserve him, or anyone for that matter. Yet he still chose to stay, and she couldn't fathom why.

With every kiss, every embrace, she could feel herself falling more and more in love with him. That same love radiated off of him whenever they were together. It was in the way he rested his hand on the small of her back when they stood next to one another; the way he grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze when he could see she was hurt; the way he whispered her name into the dark during their most intimate moments between a chorus of gasps and soft moans.

What he brought to her life was unlike anything she'd been given before by anyone. In retrospect, it was the best gift she could possibly ask for. It was far more than she could ask for.

"Regina," his gentle voice breaks the silence.

Half asleep, she murmurs, "Mhmm?"

"Have I told you I love you?"

Regina yawns, grinning sleepily. "Only a hundred times tonight."

"Then I suppose a hundred and one can't hurt?"

Robin runs his fingers through her hair, and the pair shifts around so she rests her head on his chest. "Say it as many times as you want. I love you, too."

With that, they both drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**. . .**

She told him no gifts

When Regina's birthday rolls around, she insists on forgoing any kind of celebration. She had already lived too many years for birthdays to have any meaning left. What was the point in raising a fuss over the fact that she was only getting older?

Still, he and the boys can't resist this time around. The three of them bake a cake and plan a small get-together.

Without Regina knowing.

Needless to say, coming home from work to find a dozen or so people in her house isn't exactly what she has in mind. Robin knows he'll get an ear-full once everyone is gone and the boys are in bed. That much is clear when Regina barely speaks to him throughout the night. Still, the evening goes well, and Regina does accept a very sweet card from Henry and a messy but thoughtful painting from Roland.

The youngest boy watches proudly as she places his painting on the fridge. As the two stand to admire it, he doesn't know she's fighting back tears. The painting is of the four of them, together. Stick figures of her and Robin stand tall with two smaller stick figure versions of Henry and Roland, each labeled accordingly.

Only Regina isn't labeled with her name. Above her stick figure's head is the word "mommy."

She doesn't discuss this with Robin until later that evening, when she finally decides to let him off the hook for going against her wishes.

With the boys upstairs and everyone else gone, the two set to cleaning up the kitchen. As Regina wipes down the counter of cake crumbs, Robin comes up behind her and circles his arms around her waist. She relaxes into him, even craning her neck so she can press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I take it you're not angry with me anymore?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I don't think I ever really was. Thank you. Tonight was fun."

"Good," he smiles, kissing her forehead before releasing her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She tosses the rag she's holding into the sink and watches as he paces over to the fridge. She follows him and stands at his right as he looks at Roland's painting.

"You know, when he showed that to his teacher, he said, 'This is me and Daddy with my new mommy and big brother,'" Robin tells her. "He said he made this for you because he wanted you to have a picture of your family."

Once again, tears threaten to fall down Regina's cheeks. She holds them back. "He did?"

Robin nods and reaches for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "He loves you, Regina. And he loves Henry."

She smiles. "We love _him_."

There's a pause before he turns to her and takes both of her hands in his. "Then why don't we make it official?" he asks. "Let's truly become a family."

For a moment, Regina looks at him perplexedly. What was he getting at?

It's when he reaches into his pocked and pulls out a small, decorative box that she understands. Upon this new realization, her eyes grow wide and her heart begins to pound. She releases a gasp as he places it in her hands.

"I know you said you didn't want presents," Robin continues. "But I couldn't go without giving you something special. And what's inside that box isn't the real gift; it's the promise that comes with it."

Regina unties the bow on top and unwraps the ribbon around the box. When she lifts the lid, white gold and simple, clear-cut diamonds meet her eye. The ring isn't extravagant, but it's not plain either. It's just right. And for a moment, she stands gaping at it, unable to think of what to do next.

"Robin?" she breathes, finally looking up at him. His expression is hopeful, happy.

"Marry me, Regina," he states simply, placing his hands on her shoulders and caressing them. "I can imagine nothing better than to spend the rest of my life loving you; to be a family with you, Henry, and Roland."

Regina finds herself rendered speechless. Only it's the good kind of speechless, when one is so moved and filled with joy that forming words is impossible. When she finds her voice again, she utters one single beautiful word.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

He sweeps her up into a passionate kiss. The tears that Regina was holding back finally fell, only this time out of joy. She can't stop smiling as Robin places the ring on her finger, beginning and entirely new chapter in their lives.

**. . .**

She told him no gifts.

Their wedding is a simple one: seaside, only a few close people, small reception afterward. If it were to Regina, the whole thing would be a private ceremony for just the two of them and the boys. But as more people get involved, it becomes impossible to keep them away.

So, they keep it to a minimum. No wedding showers, no major parties, nothing except the ceremony. They don't need any of it, and even Robin isn't interested in it either.

Regina wakes on her wedding day, momentarily thrown off by the empty space in her—_their_ bed. It's the only thing her husband-to-be had insists on keeping traditional. Part of her misses having him there to wake up to, but she also knows they can't be constantly joined at the hip. They'll have the rest of their lives to spend together, and it will be far from the first night they spend apart. Meanwhile, letting him have a guys night out with David and Neal so he can stay with them is no inconvenience.

After breakfast, Emma, Snow, and Tink arrive to help Regina get ready. She doesn't wear a gown but rather a simple but beautiful knee-length white summer dress. Her hair is curled and pinned back, and she wears flats rather than heels for better convenience on the beach.

As she looks at herself in the mirror, the sight of her own reflection is unbelievable. She is getting _married_, and to a man who actually loves her.

A soft knock on her bedroom door interrupts her reverie, and she glances behind herself in the mirror to see her visitor.

"Wow," a familiar voice breathes. "You look stunning, Regina."

Wide-eyed, she jumps slightly and turns to him. "Robin! What are you doing here? I though you said you wanted to wait."

"I was going to, but I couldn't stay away," he replies. There is a brief pause before he looks down at the rose in his hand and, with a flash of recognition, holds it out for her and says, "Oh, and this is for you. Moe sends his congratulations."

Regina smiles as she accepts the rose. It's velvety soft and the perfect shade of red; not a petal out of place.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She laughs and kisses him. "Really? That's your line?" she teases good-naturedly. "I thought Mr. Smooth would have better material in his arsenal today."

He chuckles nervously. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I'm terrified as hell."

With a sympathetic smile, Regina reaches up with her free hand to stroke his face, running her fingers along the rough stubble of his jaw.

"Can _I _be honest with _you_?" she reiterates.

Robin places a hand over hers while the other slips around her waist. "Always, love."

"I'm terrified, too."

For a moment, the two stand quiet, gazes transfixed on one another. He turns his head slightly to press a light kiss to her wrist, causing her eyes to flutter closed for a brief second at the sensation. Then their fingers interlock, and Regina glances at the tattoo on his own wrist. She brings it closer to get a better look, the smile on her lips growing wider. All these years later and months of knowing, and she still can't believe it.

"I'm terrified for the same reason I have hope," she continues.

"What reason is that?"

"I finally have love in my life. Only this time I'm not running away."

And she doesn't run. She knows she never will.

**. . .**

He told her no gifts.

The months following their wedding are far from happily ever after in Storybrooke. Robin is pulling long hours at the station due to chaos in town. Roland breaks his arm while learning to ride his first bike. Henry enters into adolescence with an uncharacteristically moody attitude that sets Regina on edge. That isn't to mention that Regina herself has been dealing with a bout of nausea. Every day, it feels like one thing after another.

So, it's understandable when nobody is in the mood to celebrate when Robin's birthday approaches. Including the former bandit himself.

Regina respects his wishes, instead opting to cook him his favorite meal. Henry is with Emma and Neal for the week, so it's just the two of them and Roland for dinner.

Robin is exhausted when he drags himself into the door after work, but he still makes time to read a bedtime story to his son later that evening. It isn't until after Roland is tucked in and sound asleep that Regina sees her husband crumble. She finds him sitting on the edge of their bed, head in his hands. He's so still that, briefly, she wonders if he's asleep.

However, he looks up and mutters, "Hey."

Regina sits next to him on the bed and places a hand on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep, dear. Maybe Emma will let you take the day off tomorrow."

Robin shakes his head. "She's getting about as much rest as I am lately. I can't leave her without help."

"She has David for that."

"But Snow needs him. Leila's had a bad case of colic, and she's been teething."

"Then Emma has Neal, and—"

"_Neal is dealing with Henry_," Robin raises his voice, and soon his entire body becomes rigid and tense. "Regina, I have no choice!"

She flinches slightly and removes her hand from his shoulder, taken aback by his reaction. He never gets this angry.

There's a pause while Robin realizes what he just did. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm sorry," he says calmly, earnestly. "I shouldn't take my frustration out on you. Things have just been very stressful, and it feels like it won't ever stop."

Regina frowns but nods in understanding. "It's fine. Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. We've all been through hell these last couple of weeks."

He looks up at her in that moment, his eyes blood-shot, desperate, and pleading. She pulls him into her arms, holding him close as he buries his face into her shoulder. He isn't crying, but she can tell he needs the comfort. His breathing gradually becomes steady as she alternates between stroking his back and his hair.

"I don't think I could handle living in this land without you," he admits when they part. "There's far too much chaos to go it alone."

"You can say that again."

Robin sighs. "I love you, you know that?"

Regina smiles softly and nods. "I do. And I love you, too."

The two share a tender kiss, taking a moment to just breathe.

"Now, if you can handle it," Regina continues, grinning broadly now, "I do have one present for you."

She doesn't give her husband time to respond before she's crossing the room. He watches curiously as she pads over to the closet and disappears inside. It takes a minute as she rummages for what she's looking for until she finally emerges with a box.

Regina returns to the bed and places the gift on Robin's lap. He takes his time undoing the bow and ripping through the paper, leaving a single white cardboard box. His breath hitches as he lifts the lid and peers inside.

"Is this . . . ?" he asks with wide eyes.

"I found it in Gold's shop. He said it was once yours."

Robin reaches in and pulls out an old, ornamental mobile. It's beautiful with its wood finish and crystal horse figurines. He gingerly lifts it out of the box and examines its familiarity, twirling it in his fingers.

"It was mine," he confirms. "It was to be Roland's, but it disappeared before he was born. We had to find a new one for him. How the hell and where did Gold find this?"

"He never said," Regina shrugs. "But I thought that . . . since it hasn't been used in so long . . . it could hang over the baby's crib."

She chews her lip as she waits for him to respond. Robin is silent at first, still processing. Then he looks up at her, all of the tensity in his expression fading away instantly. He gapes at her while he searches for the words.

"A baby?" he breathes, placing the mobile back in its box and setting it aside. "We're having a baby?"

Regina nods, finally able to release the secret she's been holding for over a week. "Yes, Robin. Happy birthday."

The emotions welling up inside both of them seem to boil over in that moment as they simultaneously laugh and cry in each other's arms. He pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"We have tell the boys!" he declares excitedly, practically jumping up from the bed. "I'll wake Roland. You call Henry and have Emma bring him over here."

"Whoa there, Mister," she stops him as he makes a beeline for the door. "Slow down. I know you're excited, but it's getting late, and . . . I'd kind of like to keep this between just us for a little while.

Disappointment sets in on his face. "Are you sure?"

"It's only for a few weeks," she assures him. "Or as long as I can get by until Henry figures it out. But they'll definitely be the first to know."

Robin nods. "Okay," he says, taking her hands in his. "Regina, I'm just so happy."

She places a gentle kiss to his lips and rests her forehead against his. "Good. I knew it would either cheer you up for stress you out even further, so I chanced it. I'm glad you're happy."

"The happiest I've been in my entire life."

"Me, too."

With one last embrace, the pair finally begins to wind down for the night. Soon, they're curled up in bed, fast asleep in each other's arms as they dream beautiful dreams of their future together.

It's less than a decade later when Regina sits her daughter on her lap, Henry's book in hand, and tells her the story of how an Evil Queen learned to love again. It may be the abridged version, but the message of hope remains.

And that turns out to be the best gift of all.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Reviews and feed back are love! :)**_


End file.
